Shadowhunters meet golden eyed vampires
by Hell-Hound-Queen75
Summary: On a day out practicing fighting in Forks the gang meet a new species of vampires. The Cullens. They do not know them and Sebastian is still lurking around waiting to attack. Set after city of lost souls and breaking dawn.
1. Vision

**Hi this is my first crossover fanfic. Not that it matters anyway. This is about the mortal instruments gang find a new species of vampires in forks. It's after city of lost souls future and also after breaking dawn. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was midnight in Forks and the Cullens were all sitting around the dining room table chatting g about normal things. Renesmee was talking about a deer she caught in the woods that morning. Jacob was at his house having a night out with the pack. Edward went over to the piano and started playing one of Bella's favourite songs. She came over and sat next to him. Life could never be more perfect. Carlisle and Esme started to dance and the tune of the piano changed to ballroom dancing. Alice jumped up and took Renesmee's hand and started twirling her around like a ballerina. They started late thing and were having a good time. Casper came up behind Alice trying to scare her. It didn't work.

"Come on Jasper. You should know I would of already seen that coming"

"Yep, but it's worth a try anyway." He smiled down at her and started dancing with her. Renesmee walked over to Bella and asked if she would like to dance too.

"Of course I would" Bella jumped up and started dancing with her daughter. The tune changed to a more fast pace. There was a knock on the door.

"It's Jacob" Alice said. "Come in!" She shouted at the door. Jacob came in with Seth, they were all smiling.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Bella asked.

"Oh, their to drunk and decided to go home. There's gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow." Jacob replied. As they got to where everyone was dancing and having a good time. Alice froze, no one noticed except Kaspersky because she was still in his arms.

"Alice what's wrong?" But he knew it was best not to disturb her vision.

 _They were practicing fighting, where the Cullens had battled the Volturi. There were six of them. There was an Asian man with blue sparks coming out of his hands. He had cat eyes and a lot of glitter. One man had blue eyes and ink black hair. He was fighting a person similar looking to him but the opposite sex. She was tall and had the same ink black hair and blue eyes. She had a whip in her right hand, poised at the ready. A man who was golden he might of been a vampire as well. He had blond hair and golden eyes. You could see gold running around in his veins. He was fighting a short girl with red hair and emerald eyes. Then there was a boy with very pale ski, Brown hair and... vampire fangs! He was up against the man with all the sparkles. Four of them had strange swirling tattoos on their arms and legs. But they still kept on fighting. It would happen tomorrow, when the sun is gone and the moon is up._

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked. Edward already knew. Who were these people?

"Strange people, six of them. Four of them have strange tattoos. One of them looks a bit like us. A man had sparks coming out of his fingers he also has cat eyes. The other bot is normal, except he has fangs." Esme walked up to Alice.

"When will they be coming?"

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

It was midnight at the Institute. Clary woke up by a banging noise from her door. _Oh crap._ Clary jumped up and grabbed her seraph blade and opened the door all ready for an attack. it was Isabelle. Ever since they got the message Erchomai everyone had been on high alert. No one ever knew when he was going to attack and that just made everything worse and more great for Sebastian because he knew he was making them all run around like ants. He was one step ahead of everyone else. it was hard to trust people now. you never knew who was on what side, who was evil and who was not. And to Clary, it was just bloody stressful. There were only so many she could trust, but luckily Isabelle was a Shadowhunter she could trust. Isabelle was dressed in hunting gear and all of her make up was done up. her hair was let down, coming down in waves down her back.

"Mum wants us in the library, I don't know why but its urgent and she also said pack a bag before you get to the office. I'll wait until you have finished packing"

"Oh, okay then let me get changed first." Clary replied. Isabelle closed the door and waited. Clary walked over to her wardrobe and picked out skinny leather jeans. She threw on a grey top and put a leather jacket on, which surprisingly could hold a lot of knives and daggers inside that you couldn't even notice they were there. Clary went over to her vanity table and sat down putting on concealer, mascara, a bit of blush. Isabelle walked in and smiled, _you've taught her well Isabelle, she's finally putting on make up without being forced to._ Clary was just putting on eye-shadow while Isabelle got out a suitcase and started packing her clothes. she was just about to put in a small clingy dress when Clary stopped her.

"Really, Isabelle? you are the one who dresses up for the demons, not me. and wherever we are going I'm pretty sure you don't need dresses" _Okay so I haven't taught her well enough then. Oh, well baby steps, she'll learn about fashion._ Isabelle put the dress in anyway and threw more in. She then started putting in more appropriate clothes in like skinny jeans, leather jackets, tops, etc. Soon enough they were finished and were walking down the maze of corridors. They opened the doors to find Jace, Alec, Simon, Magnus, Maryse and Robert all standing around the table in the middle. Each person had their own bag as well.

"What's going on?" Robert spoke first.

"We think that Sebastian's plans to attack next is in a place called Forks. More demons are attacking and strangely there is no Institute there so that's probably why Sebastian is attacking in that particular area."

"We think that you six should go down there and protect the area while we build an Institute. Magnus will be there to make a barrier around Forks, Simon because he could smell Sebastian's blood because he has bitten him before. Jace cause of his heavenly fire" Clary and Jace both flinched, neither could kiss or do anything except hold hands, sometimes Jace would become so hot and bothered he was practically a heater. "Alec, because he is responsible for all of you and is Jace's _Parabatai._ Clary, you will be there because you are his sister and we can trust you to get everyone out quickly enough by a portal. and Isabelle because she is lethal when she wants to be." Maryse explained. Isabelle beamed at the comment her mother gave her. "Jordan and Maia will be joining you but about a week later. Now we found a place big enough to fit you all in. it is next to a house with a man named Charlie Swan."

* * *

 **That is the first chapter I hoped you liked it. I don't know If Charlie Swan has a next door neighbour with a big house so if he doesn't in the books the sorry for being incorrect. Please read and review :)**


	2. New neighbours

**As you well no this is the second chapter. Now the story is only getting started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the twilight saga or the mortal instruments series.**

* * *

Charlie Swan looked out of his window and saw new people moving in next door. They were an odd group because it looked like there were no adults, just teenagers. Strange. There were four men and two women and they were all shifting boxes except one man with very brightly coloured clothes. He just walked next to a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. Most of them were covered in tattoos. Can you even get tattoos at that age? He sighed and walked over to the kitchen, making himself a coffee. He saw Sue walking up to help m and have him a hug.

"Hey, have you seen the new neighbours moving in?" He asked

"Nope, are they moving in today?" She replied.

"Yeah, they are the most odd bunch of people. Six of them and none of them are adults."

"Well maybe the parents are in another car. You don't know it's not that weird. I'm going to go and meet them, you either come with me or you don't" with that she walked out the door to meet the new people. It was surprisingly sunny in Forks, everyone was out in shorts and sandals. Sue walked over to next door and was greeted by a man who obviously had contacts nobody's eyes were like a cats. The man had sticky up black her and was Asian, he was wearing very bright clothes and he had glitter in his hair.

"Hello, I am Magnus Bane we are your new neighbours."

"Hi I'm Sue" she smiled.

He smiled back and called someone over. She was tall and very beautiful, this girl had long black hair and blue eyes. She smiled at Magnus and shook hands with Sue. She wore a dress that left nothing to the imagination. It was a black tube top and she had a very mini skirt which was a bright red. It might as well as been a big belt. At that Charlie came walking out of the house, he nodded his head at Magnus as if they were old friends reuniting. He place his hand on Sue's shoulder. Behind Magnus, Charlie could see the others standing a fair distance away from them. Holding the boxes of whatever was in there. They carried on walking back into the house looking very unsociable.

"I'm sorry we are incredibly busy. This is Isabelle," he pointed at the tall girl that was next to him.

"Are you all related or something?" Sue asked.

"No, the only people who are related is Isabelle and her brother Alec. I'm sorry we really have to get ready. We're not going to be in the house often but usually one person is in the house. We do have to get prepared so thanks for your time." Magus said, as if it was a business interview. Then he walked off into the house. Leaving Charlie and Sue looking really confused about their new neighbours.

* * *

Bella and Edward got into their car and drove down to Charlie's. As they drove closer they could here them talking, it was quite a confusing conversation. Charlie was speaking at the moment, "they are a little weird with no adults but they said they were busy so we don't need to give them a warm welcoming if they don't want one."

"Well still it's nice to get everyone have a good stay." They walked up to the steps and walked through the door. Edward and Bella went into the living room.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Oh, these new people next door to us. Strange they are. No adults very unsociable. They also said that they would be hardly ever there." Sue explained. The couple shared a glance at each other. They might be the people Alce was talking about yesterday night.

"What did these people look like?" Edward asked.

"Oh, six of them. I saw a tall girl with little to nothing clothing and a man with ridiculous clothes. Why?"

"No reason. We need to get back to Renesmee nothing unusual. Bye" they ran off and out of the house. They needed to get to Alice quickly, if these people were dangerous then anything can happen to Charlie and Sue. Anything.

* * *

Alice was pacing around the dining room. Jasper tried to make her calm with his powers but it never really worked with Alice. She was pacing around the room like a starved tiger in a cage. Alice couldn't think. She saw Sue and Charlie chatting to the new people. The people in the vision. Alice didn't know how dangerous these people were but she knew it was bad. She had got a vision in the morning.

 _They were fighting the most ugliest creature she had ever seen. Even though she was a vampire she still got creepers out by it. They were fighting that thing with glowing swords. More came and they obviously had been fighting for a while because they were all covered in sweat. People were walking past them and that monster without giving it a second glance; it was like they didn't know they were even there._

She shuddered a she remembered that horrible vision. The monster with claws and some sort of goo spitting out of its mouth. Jasper was still talking to her and she needed quiet. She could probably make friends with them and eventually find out what they are. How can people possibly not see four people killing a massive monster like that? "LISTEN JASPER!" She shouted, he was so surprised about the sudden change of voice that he toppled over off his chair, fell on the floor and landed on his butt.

"Sorry Jasper. I saw that these people are dangerous and I want everyone to be safe."

"I understand that Alice. You need to calm down and not worry so much. These people are not dangerous. Just because they own swords doesn't mean they are going to cause trouble." He didn't know about her second vision this morning. In fact she told no body, not even Carlisle. She heard the front door open and she practically ran to them.

"Charlie and Sue got new neighbours, we think they were the ones you saw in your vision." Edward announced almost as soon as they got in through the door. _Oh crap, no this couldn't be happening._

* * *

Jace was about to walk back into the house when he heard Magnus talking someone. He turned around and saw a women taller than Clary but shorter than Isabelle. She had long black hair and was smiling. He heard her say that her name was Sue. Nothing interesting, he was never going to see her again. He saw Clary, Alec and Simon holding boxes and just staring at them. He was wondering where Isabelle was until he saw that she was on her way over to Sue. It was obvious by the surprise in her face that she did not expect someone to wear so little clothing. They started until a man walked by and placed his hand on Sue's shoulder. He smiled and Magnus very abruptly ended the conversation and walked back to the group. It was still awkward with Magnus and Alec considering Magnus broke up with Alec. They walked in the house and started to unpack. Ever since everyone had entered Forks they were on edge. They didn't know if Sebastian was here or if he wasn't. Everyone was worried he was going to kidnap someone so when it was night time at least two people were wide awake patrolling the house. They had brought hundreds of Seraph Blades with them and Steles. They could never be to careful. They had got the last of everything out and everyone went to a different bedroom. Except there weren't as many as they thought there were so Simon had to share with Alec and Jace because Magnus said he should have his own room because he was going to be doing very strong wards. Jace was very pissed that he had to share a room with rat-boy and was worried he was going to kill Simon in his sleep and then Clary would never make out with him again. Isabelle was sharing with Clary which she was happy about because she could finally find out if Clary and Jace had done it yet. She was nosy and it was girl talk. All Isabelle considered as 'unpack' was stuff everything in a draw and wardrobe and be done with it. When they finished unpacking they went downstairs into the living room. Magnus stood before them walking around in circles.

"Right I have found the perfect place for you guys to practice sword fighting and whatever things you do to keep fit."

"And where is this oh so amazing place, may I ask" Jace said sarcasm dripping from his voice. This place is rubbish, there is no where to train and if there was it was probably a gym for slow bad boxing mundanes.

"It is a big field surrounded by acres and acres of forest. I can put wards around so no one will walk by. Not that they would it's in a middle of a forest. Perfectly safe with no demons or any Downworlder except myself and Sherman"

"Simon" Simon said angrily.

"Yeah Sheldon whatever. Perfectly safe with no other Downworlder"

Little did he know how wrong he was.

* * *

 **That is the second chapter of this story (obviously) and I hope people like it. And sorry if I have grammar and spelling wrong. Please tell me if you spot any mistakes. Read and review :)**


	3. The field

**Hi guys this is chapter three and I hope you like it. I have decided that I will post a new chapter every Wednesdayay. I don't why but I just am. This is where the characters will actually meet and their world's will collide.**

* * *

Edward was nervous. He was was never usually this nervous but in about exactly one hour these strange people would be going to the field surrounded by trees. Everyone in the while entire house was nervous. Jasper had tried to call everyone down with his powers but because everyone was worried the calmness only lasted about half a minute. Edward was pacing around his old room. Bella was looking out the window using her phenomenal sight to watch the field from the window. Alice was in the unused kitchen with Jasper sitting on a stool by the table her knee bouncing up and down nervously. Jasper was using all his strength to calm everyone down in the whole house from just one room. It was difficult. Esme and Carlisle were in the office unaware of the whole fiasco. Emmet and Rosalie were in their bedroom sitting on a sofa not saying a word. All they were thinking were _who were these people? Were they going to bring trouble? And if so what?_ Alice had told them the vision she had got in the morning about that strange monster and no one even noticing. It was very weird. All of a sudden Alice was using pots and pans to get everyone in the kitchen. Everyone was there in an instant.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked.

"We've been sitting around doing nothing and they are going to be arriving in ten minutes!" She shouted.

"Okay, Alice calm down we'll wait until they're there. Watch behind a couple of trees and see what they do." Emmet started.

"And then come out of hiding and ask what the hell they are" finished Rosalie. Everyone nodded and agreed already locking the door to go outside to see these strange people.

* * *

Jace and Clary were in the kitchen, talking. They were discussing Sebastian while putting on stamina and strength runes. The kitchen was quite big and modern and they had managed to get Isabelle away from it so far. Clary had started to draw a soundness rune on Jace's collarbone, her hair brushing the side of his cheek.

"Clary if you don't want to be squashed up against the kitchen wall then I suggest that you move a little further away from me. With the heavenly fire and all that and not being able to kiss you it is very hard for me right now" She blushed and stepped back.

"How about I get Alec to do it for you?" She said and ran out without getting the answer. She went into the living room and saw Isabelle getting her whip, Simon checking his fangs in a mirror and Magnus turning chocolate into a cat and then the cat into a duck, which then turned back into chocolate. "Alec can you finish Jace's soundness rune please" he sighed and stood up and walked into the kitchen without asking why she couldn't do it. To be fair he probably knew anyway. A minute later they walked out carrying weapons of Seraph Blades and Alec holding a Bow and Arrow. Magnus looked up sadly, even though he was broken up with Alec he still missed him. He got off the couch and turned the chocolate into a vase that looked to be thousands of years old. He got in front of everyone and began to create the portal. Everyone got ready and jumped in.

They immediately came to the ground on a massive field with trees surrounding the area. It was beautiful, Clary thought. Jace went over to the group and shouted who should be pairing up with who. "Right, Magnus and Simon. You two go pair up with each other. Alec and Isabelle pair up. And then me and Clary." Immediately questions rose up about why they had to fight.

Magnus spoke up over the noise, "why do I have to partner up with Sherman?"

"IT'S SIMON!" Simon shouted, fumed.

"Look guys. Alec and Isabelle will pair up 'cause they no each other's moves. Clary and I will go together because she needs to know how to use her height at her advantage," Clary glared at him, "sorry but it's true and anyway that leaves you two. Magnus and _Simon._ And to be honest I don't like you that much Simon, and I think Clary will never speak to me again of I kill you. Right?" He looked down at Clary, with a raised eyebrow. She nodded smiling that he finally realised you can't kill Simon no matter how much he can be annoying to Jace.

"Listen, Jace you go pair with Isabelle. I'll go pair with Clary because I am taller than you. So it would be better practice for her, considering she's so short. And Magnus you'll be fine with the blood sucker." Alec finished. Everyone agreed and began to pair up. In a sudden movement everyone was fighting. Simon kept dodging Magnus' magic while Magnus put and invisible shield of holy water as soon as Simon got to close. Clary kept rolling away from Alec, as quick as a snake. Never once letting down her guard. Alec kept track on where she was at all times. She may be small but she was very quick and hard to keep track of. And as for Jace and Isabelle, they were just a blur. You couldn't even see their bodies or faces. Just a very dark blur. While everyone was fighting two people came at from the forest line. It was Maia and Jordan. They smiling at each other because they had gotten here earlier than they had expected. Clary and Alec stopped fighting.

"We're practicing fighting. Ready for a fight. You guys can join if you want. Human or wolf but we need as many good fighters as we can get." Alec explained and they then both went back to fighting. Jordan looked down at Maia and they smiled and both nodded. They changed into wolves and began to circle each other like it was a fight to the death. As they eight carried on fighting nobody noticed the vampires at the edge watching the whole thing.

* * *

Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella were rushing over to the forest. They got there and saw all the six strange people talking to each other. Then all of a sudden they were all fighting. _Maybe they had a disagreement and thought violence was the only way,_ Bella thought to herself. What was weird though, was that all the Vampires could barely keep track of their fighting. They could see a sparkly man keep putting up walls of water where the brown, pale boy kept hissing at. Then two people came to the clearing and they obviously knew each other. They were smiling and holding hands. When they came to the people a tall black haired man and a short red head girl stopped and they started talking. Everyone listened in.

" _We're practicing fighting. Ready for a fight. You guys can join if you want. Human or wolf but we need as many good fighters as we can get._ " Said the tall black haired guy. And they carried on fighting. The two nodded and turned into wolves and stared growling and circling each other ready to kill. Alice nudged Edward's arm, "Edward, what are they thinking?" Edward just shook his head.

"I can't hear their thoughts."

"WHAT!" Rosalie shreaked. She immediately covered her mouth, even though that wouldn't turn back time and erase her voice. Every single person stopped fighting and turned to look in their direction. The two wolves turned back to humans and quickly grabbed the clothes and chucked them on before anyone could see there parts. The vampires sighed and walked out of their hiding place. The strange warriors all held a weapon, ready for anything and the werewolves claws came out of their nails. Everyone was confused until the tall black haired girl, similar to who the red head was fighting, spoke up in a hard cold voice, "Who are you?"

"Thats funny," Emmet said, "I was just about to ask the same question"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Hope you guys like this chapter and I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while because, well there is no reason so I'm sorry so get ready and waiting for the next chapter. Also read and review please. (Puppy dog eyes) I will keep puberty this story and maybe get back to my other story _Back To School. So see you next time..._**


	4. Fake names

**I AM SOOOO SORRY MY LAPTOP HASN'T BEEN WORKING AND I COULDN'T TURN IT ON. IT HAS _FINALLY_ WORKED. PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WOULD OF UPDATED SOONER IF MY STUPIF LAPTOP WOULD OF WORKED. Anyway this is the next chapter.**

* * *

It was quiet. Everyone was staring at each other. All the vampires were thing _why were they fighting if they're friends?_ They had their swords in hands ready to kill if necessary. Rosalie walked forward considering she was the one who blew their cover. She scanned everyone, trying to find anything _normal_ about them. Her eyes landed on a small red head. She looked unconcerned about the fact that a strong, speedy vampire was in front of her. The girl stood up straight and walked towards Rosalie as well. And then she spoke.

"Hi I'm, uh, Claire my boyfriend here is John. She pointed to a blond muscle man glaring at every one of them. A tall girl with black hair and really high heels walked forwards.

"I'm Immy and that pale brown haired guy over there is Sheldon." She smiled at the boy and linked arms with "Sheldon". The two people who came in earlier who had turned into wolves spoke next, "I'm Mandy and this is Joe" they walked off and ran back into the woods, obviously trying to get away from a fight that might happen. Two men walked over, a boy with bright blue eyes gave them a cold, emotionless stare. "I'm Angus this Matt, my boyfriend so Tay away from him. Okay? Okay." They all walked off and left.

"Oh you do not walk away. We need answers!"

"Calm down Rosalie, we could just follow them see where they live and be done with it." Edward explained. You could only just see the _people_ walking at the edge of the line of woods **( a/n: Does that make sense?)** then they ran off, really quickly for a mortal. Alice spoke up, who had been unusually quiet.

"We need to go now I see a ugly monster coming their way" with that they ran to catch up.

* * *

"Really you call me Sheldon?" Shouted Simon. Isabelle just shrugged. "Not only Magnus still thinks it's my name but because if we ever meet them again Magnus will continue to think that _Sheldon_ IS MY NAME!"

"Calm down Shermon I know your name's not Sheldon." Sighed Magnus sighed while frowning when he saw a chip in his nail varnish. The Shadowhunters had lost Maia and Jordan when they ran off but they knew they were back at the house. Everyone still had their flavours on except Magnus and Simon cause it couldn't work on Downworlders properly..

"Anyway what's the big deal with the fake names we're never going to see them again" complained Jace. It was to confusing and he like his own name, his name had changed too many times for Jace's liking. They all were walking down the hill until someone had to ruin the moment.

"If your names are not what you say they are then who are you? Also there's a monster coming your way." A girl said with short black hair and _very_ pale skin. She took her hand out ready to shake and said, "glIb, I'm Alice" Clary blindly shook her hand and then heard a gurgling sound coming from in front of them. They all drew their blades, a ravener came into view. A ravener demon only came to you if it was looking for you. They were very stupid and were only told who to go after. There was only one person who would send a ravener to the Shadowhunters. Sebastian.

* * *

 **I am so sorry it is short but as soon as my laptop fixed I wrote so I could send it to everyone as soon as possible. I know it's not a Wednesday but I will continue to update every Wednesday (hopefully my laptop won't break) any way I'm sorry it's short but the next chapter will be longer. Read and review. Bye:D**


	5. Sorry

**I know you guys hate authors notes and probably won't read the but this is a MUST READ authors note. I will not be able to update on Wednesday because the whole entire 360 year 8s are going to Marlow Camp for a whole week with no Wi-Fi, phones etc. It will be fun because we get to go zip lining and kayaking and stuff but I won't be able to update. Sorry! Sad face :'(**


	6. Creepy dude

**So hi it's Wednesday so that means I have updated my which I hope you guys like. Now last time I did say it was gonna be longer than before.**

* * *

The ravenor came at Clary, claws stretched out. She brought her Seraph Blade out and sliced it in two as quickly as you could blink. It turned into black ichor and it's poison was all over the ground. Ew. Alice took a step towards it and sniffed it, she instantly recoiled at the smell. All the Shadowhunters looked around not, not sure what to do in this particular situation. The girl with the pixie hair cut smiled as if she knew something they didnt.

"Dont worry, I won't tell anyone about your...?" She struggled for words, "little secret, I suppose you would call it. I'm Alice," she smiled sweetly at everyone. "Oh and I also know your not what you say you are. You made up those name and I do not appreciate being lied to". She walked closer to Simon with a expression that said she was trying to figure what was so different about him. She then looked at Magnus and saw his green/gold cat eyes, she flinched as if she had never seen such a creature. She moved on to Izzy and had to look up considering she was really tall and Alice was as short as Clary. Alice walked over to where Jace and Clary were standing. The little pixie girl looked surprised when she saw Jace. _What is going on?_ Alice thought, the guy she was standing in front of had the golden eyes, exactly like hers. If she looked closely at his veins it had a sort of golden glow to it as if fire was raging inside of him. He was quick and fast and strong like a vampire when she saw them fighting. Yet, he was breathing. A rustle came from the bushes and all the tattooed people brought out their weapons. Alice sighed with relief as she saw it was Edward coming from the bushes, then everyone else. Edward looked at Jace and was confused again why he couldn't read their thoughts. Carlisle stood in front of Edward and looked around at the odd people.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, and this is my family. Who are you?" He said politely.

Jace spoke first, "no one you need to know"

"We aren't snooping in your business so you don't snoop in ours" Simon continued.

"We don't talk to stupid mundanes" Alec replied in a disgusted voice.

"So we are going to go now." Clary finished. Then the Shadowhunters ran away from the forest. They were all as quick as each other because of their speed runes. Magnus was just using his magic to get there just as fast as the others. And Simon was a Vampire so he was fine. They all rushed through the night and not slowing until they reached the house and locked themselves inside.

* * *

Bella was trying to keep calm but it was almost impossible for her to try when these weird people suddenly popped out of nowhere, living next to Charlie's house with knives and swords and other creepy weapons that they might have in there. She didn't want to find out. Emmet was right on their tail. He was at the front, he was the strong gets vampire out of their clan so he was at the front ready to take on anything like he always does. They followed the tattooed people all the way to their house. They wanted to know what was happening but they couldn't just go barging in so they his at the edge of the forest and listened in.

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE I LITERALLY JUST SET MY MAKE UP ALL OVER THE VANITY TABLE!"

Alice squealed like this was a good thing, for one, she hadn't met any girl yet who actually enjoyed fashion and make up, _please have elegant high heeled boots,_ Alice thought.

"WELL THEY SAW A DEMON! ISABELLE, IF THEU FIGURE OUT TO SOON WHAT WE ARE THE WHOLE CLAVE WILL WANT OUR HEADS" Esme who was a very loving person was getting angry, _What kind of people would kill innocent people?_ She only hoped that whatever the 'Clave' was it wasn't as bad as they had said.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE ALEC. SEBASTIAN IS STILL OUT THERE AND MORE DEMONS ARE COMING INTO FORKS!" Rosalie only smirked, _come on, demons? Really? They probably need to go to an asylum._ Edward frowned at Rosalie's thoughts but decided to just leave it.

"Everyone just calm down"

"Shermon this is no time for your calming methods"

"MY NAME IS _SIMON!"_ the vampires tried to stifle their laughs, at the fact this guy cared about his name so much.

"Look we can't leave, Sebastian is out their looking for Clary and me. He will take away Clary. I won't let him do that, so we'll shut up now cause we'll wake the neighbors, and talk in the morning when we're not sleep deprived" a guys said, everyone sighed and went to bed. They were muttering on the way upstairs. It was quiet for awhile.

"Well we learned nothing" whispered Jasper. No one spoke for a while. They could hear some of the people snoring in the house they were watching. Bella yawned and spoke to Edward, "we better get gping, we need to see how Renesmee is doing" Edward nodded and they ran off.

"We better get going too. We were going to have a movie night with Rosalie and Emmet."

"Yep we're coming" Emmet said. That left Jasper and Alice still keeping an eye on the house. Alice cuddled into Jasper and smiled up at him, he smiled down and was about to lean in when a shadow caught his eye. When he stopped leaning Alice frowned, Jasper pointed to the shadow and she froze. They used the vampire sight to see who it was. He had pure white hair that didn't look like it was from old age. He was muscular and had tattoos all around him. In his hand was a massive sword that looked beautiful but evil. The power from that sword felt evil, it was like he was made of pure evil. He turned to face them and his eyes were completely black, like an endless black pit of hell no one has ever escaped. He walked over to them, but his feet made no sound. It was creepy. The guy was now in front of both Jasper and Alice.

"When you find out the truth, join me, join my side." And he just walked away as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

Mystery pov: **(a/n: weren't expecting that were you?)**

I walked through the hallways with this little blond vamp taking to the Volturri. When I entered they looked at me with no interest whatsoever. As if I was just a mere mortal not about to destroy the world. The middle one glanced back at email and in a flash was right by my side. He held both of my hands in his and sniffed my neck. _Gross._ The Fair Folk might be on my side but I need more allies, and the Downworlders in the Shadowhunter world were siding with the Clave. Clary was obviously going the wrong way about this. She should just join me in my hell. Maybe after I got her to stay I could kill that idiot Jace boy. Get his disgusting hands off of her. I was sure the Volturri were gonna join me. Any type of war that could involve getting rid of the Cullens they were going to be on my side. I knew the Cullens were going to join the Clave when they find out about us, so if they join on the Clave side the Volturri will have a chance to kill them properly for a reason. The world. I knew the Fair Folk were on my side, the Seelie Queen was definitely on my side that's for sure. Her actions spoke louder than her words. The guy looked up at me with mild amusement.

"Hmmmm. Half demon, half mortal. Fascinating. You are full of hate, yet have a soft spot for a certain red head." I freezed, how DoD he know all of this? Was he stalking me? "As soon as my hands touched yours I could read you while life story. I know what you want and I know what want to succeed in. Perhaps we could join."

One of the other vamps who was only half listening to the conversation looked up with surprise and a little anger.

"Brother. We do not join sides just because of the Cullens. We join sides for what is right. Not on some revenge." He smiled slightly but anger took over his face, "you do not join sides with an evil man who could attract more mortals, for them to see what the real world is like. We do not show ourselves. No matter how badly you want revenge" the vamp who had held my hand sighed and went back to his chair like throne.

"This meeting has entered now please leave." I sighed, you can't trust vampires. I knew they weren't really going to join but it was still worth a try. I _will_ get what I want and I _will_ succeed. I walked/stomped down the hallway. All I know is. I will get you Clary Fray.

* * *

 **Sooooo that is today's chapter. I hope you guys like it. Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger like that. (I hate them as well) but I think that keeps the story going. Anyway, please read and review and I will see you again in the next chapter...**

 **P.S: Did anyone figure out who the mystery pov was? If so right your answer on your review or PM me the answer but I think we all know who it is...**


	7. The truth

**Hello I'm back again for the next chapter of this story**

* * *

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were walking up to the front door of the house with all the swords. They didn't want to do this but they had to find out the truth. It was ten o'clock in the morning, and they decided better find out now than later. They walked up to the front porch and paused. "Edward, you have to knock see if you can read their thoughts. At least try again," Alice whispered, for fear of them hearing. Edward just sighed and knocked on the door.

* * *

 **One hour earlier in the Shadowhunters house:**

It was eight o'clock and Jace had already done loads of training on a massive room where they figured used to be a guest room but they changed it to a training area. But only to people could train at the same time, cause of not enough space. Anyway he had done loads of training, eaten breakfast (not made by Izzy), he then had a run around the town and was now doing loads of press ups. Alec was fighting against Simon and teaching him some defense moves. Magnus and Isabelle had made Clary sit down on a chair so that they could do her nails, hair and make up. Maia and Jordan were doing and arm wrestling contest and it was now five all. They were all happy doing what they were doing (except Clary, who would rather be creating more runes than sit in a char doing nothing while the two fashion experts were asking everything she wool rather have in a ponytail or no nail varnish). A fires message appeared in front of Jace while her was doing some pull ups. It read:

 _Dear Shadowhunters and Downworlders,_

 _We expect you to be well and still in good shape. Right now we are half way through in building the new Institute, we will need a very powerful warlock which would mean Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn will need to stay away for a couple of days to help with the Glamour. Also we have found out a new species of Vampires and werewolves are about and we need to know if they are rogue or not. Try not catch to much attention to yourself and we are still working on where Sebastion is, he is on the move everywhere around Forks so it's hard to decipher on where he is. Good luck with all the demon hunting._

 _The Clave_

While Jace was reading every one had come over to see what he was looking ate. Magnus read it and snapped his fingers and a pile of suitcases were by his side. He smiled at everyone and went into a portal he created from a random wall and then he was gone. Poof. Alec sighed and sat on the sofa with his head between his hands. Jace went to comfort his Parabatai. The house phone rang and Clary went to get it. It was Jocelyn.

"Mom, how are you. Is everything going okay with Luke?"

Yes everything fine but I just called to see if you weren't doing anything troublesome with that boyfriend Jace of yours" she replied. Clary blushed.

"Everything is fine and we're sleeping in separate rooms"

"Good honey, it's what I like to hear." She could heard the doorbell ring at the front of the house. _Saved by the bell_ , Clary thought. She opened the door to find the people with golden eyes at her house.

* * *

The door opened to a girl with red hair and green eyes. She looked surprised but covered it up quickly, she was holding a phone in one hand.

"I'll call you back" she whispered. The vampires could hear the other person speaking on the other end of the phone,

" _No wait Clary, who is it? Don't hang up! I miss yo-"_ but she had already hung up.

Edward took a glance at Emmet and shook his head slightly, meaning he still couldn't hear her thoughts. Alice spoke up,

"Look, we know your not human and you know we're not human so how about you tell us and we'll tell you. Fair?" The girl nodded and walked down the hallway with the door opened for the Vampires to come in. Jace looked up and saw all the people from before, his eyes turned cold and he gave them and emotionless stare. Some of the squirmed under his stare and others just looked away.

"We want no trouble but please tell us the truth" Bellas asked. Her voice echoed through the house as no one spoke. "I'll go first", she gave a deep breath, even though she didn't need it, "I'm a Vampire, and I think you are too," Bella pointed at Jace, he laughed at her and stood up facing all of them.

"If I was, where is my clan?"

"What?"

"Listen we are not Vampires" Isabelle said, her black eyes calculating everyone's move.

"We're Shadowhunters" finished Alec.

* * *

 **And that was a chapter gone and I will update next week. Bye!**


	8. The reveal

**Hi guys so it's a Wednesday so this means an Update! Yeah! So this is where they reveal everything, obviously cause of the title The Big Reveal so I Hope you like this chapter and hope all goes well...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments characters but we all knew that already)**

* * *

 _"If I was, where is my clan?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Listen we are not Vampires" Isabelle said, her black eyes calculating everyone's move._

 _"We're Shadowhunters" finished Alec._

"I'm sorry what?" Rosalie said, trying to cover a laugh by coughing. Alec scrowled, why was she laughing he didn't know.

"A Shadowhunter" Alec repeated. This time she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Is that where you like hunt shadows? Your goal in life is to catch a shadow in a jar?"She smirked. Rage filled everyone's faces. But what surprised everyone was that calm, collected Clary shouted out.

"SHADOWHUNTERS ARE NO JOKE! WE TRAIN OUR WHOLE ENTIRE LIVES TRAINING FOR THE WORST OUT THERE! WE TACKLE DEMONS EVERY SINGKE BLOODY DAY OF OUT FLIPPING LIVES, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS JUST LAUGH ABOUT IT? WELL MARK MY WOR-" Jace put a hand on Clary's shoulder to calm her down.

"Clary calm down," he whispered.

"CALM DOWN! THEY ARE MAKING FUN OF OUR RACE AS IF WE'RE JUST RUNNING AROUND ACTING LIKE BLOODY CHICKENS!" She shouted again. Alice sighed cause she could see it coming. She leaned against Jasper and whispered, "calm her down" he tried but it was like pushing against a steel wall. It was hard. Then Jace spoke up.

"Shadowhunters; half angel, half human. They are a failing race, protecting the mundanes. Mundane; human, person, child, male, female. Demons come from one realm. Hell. They come up to go to earth and kill mundanes. We are protecting mundanes. We save your butts. The Clave is a big society run by Shadowhunters. Downworlders are four supernatural people. Vampires. Werewolves, The Fair Folk and warlocks. We kill demons. That sparkly man you saw before with the cat eyes? That is a warlock. That pale man with brown curly hair over there. That's Simon he's a Vampire. He once turned into a rat but that's a story for another time isn't it ratboy?"

"Interesting. Well we are Vampires with golden eyes. Technically we are vegetarians because we drink animal blood not humans"

"Hardly a vegetarian is it?" Mumbled Simon. Edward ignored him.

"There is a Volturri and they are the society of us Vampires. If we do something wrong or show ourselves to the human world they would kill us for showing ourselves. If we drink human blood our eye turn blood red. So not a good look. We have had problems with the Volturri a couple of times but that's a long story. We also have werewolves the size of bears. We are arch enemies and don't really get a long but we have got to be friends so everything is alright I suppose. We don't burn in the sun we sparkle. We can go in holy ground but can't turn into bats. We can touch garlic and go in water and can see our reflection. We are strong and fast and need to drink blood or we will go rogue and get killed by the Volturri. So that's our lives really" Edward finished. After that there was a silent pause. No one knew what to say or what to do. Until someone broke the silence. And that someone was Isabelle.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go shopping tomorrow. Anyone wanna join?" Isabelle said as she stood up and walked the way to the stairs. Surprisingly, Rosalie stood up and linked arms with Isabelle.

"Its great to have somebody to shop with considering Clary likes to always draw than talk about fashion and make up." Clary blushed.

"Alice I'm a bit surprised that you didn't go with those two. Usually you love shopping and clothes." Jasper said.

"I heard Clary like drawing so I was wondering if I could see them." Alice said while standing up. Clary smiled a real big smile and walked up the stairs with Alice. They had started talking about how Alice draws when seeing visions. Jace stood up and stretched his arms.

"I don't know about you Alec but I'm gonna do some training." With that he walked off. Emmet followed and they started talking and they hit it off. Mainly because of their big ego. Simon sighed and walked off to his own bedroom. Bella followed, curious about how he was a Vampire. Magnus suddenly came through the portal and smiled but frowned when his gaze went to Alec's.

"Oooh new people. I love new people. I'm Magnus Bane high warlock of Brooklyn. I love sparkles and glitter." Alec looked down his face grumpy. He walked off into his bedroom and you could hear the door slam. Jasper looked around and figured he didn't really want to hang around this Magnus so he followed Alec to see what was wrong. As soon as he left Magnus stared a conversation with Edward. And as soon as he said he sparkled in the sun Magnus was the most happy person in the house right now. Everyone were having a good conversation and were glad they had found some new friends.

Mystery pov:

I was disgusted. Shadowhunters and Downworlders don't bond. It was unnatural. I had watched this house from afar and had disliked every second they were in there. You can't just go blabbing about you entire history. I didn't like this at _all._ Clary and that little pixie girl Alice seemed to be having a good conversation. I could kidnap that Alice girl and then Clary and Jasper would come running. And if one Vampire got caught they all would. I just had to wait. I had to wait for them to become really good friends. Then I would steal Alice or maybe Bella then that would get Edward worried and he would do anything for Bella. I just had to wait. I could take their daughter. Renesmee. That would get _all_ The Cullens running. And the werewolves. Jacob Black seems to be in a relationship with Renesmee. I Jacob seems to be one of the pack leaders. That would mean every werewolf in this area would be involved. That was my new plan. Kidnap Renesmee and everyone would come running to me including Clary.

* * *

 **I hate to be a b*tech but this is where the chapter ends. (Sorry) please don't kill me. The next chapter will be next Wednesday. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I am also glad for the amount of reads and reviews I get on this story so thank you guys and I will update next week. Read and review xx**


	9. New boyfriend and old friends

**Hello mundanes. Today is a Wednesday so that means a new update. This is where they tell each other their lives.**

* * *

Alice was excited. Everyone could feel it through the whole house. She was talking with Clary and was seeing all of drawings. Then she had the idea of doing her a makeover. She also wanted to go shopping with Isabelle, Rosalie and Clary tomorrow so she couldn't wait. She loved everyone here already. Everything was going great. She liked the Downworlders and Shadowhunters already. She couldn't be more happy. She had made new friends, Bella was okay, Renesmee was okay. Everyone in her while entire family, was okay. Clary was a nice sweet girl and she seemed to love Jace. It was like they had been through everything.

"So, how did you meet Jace?" Alice was curious on how they met and she just loved a romantic story. Clary blushed but told her anyway.

"Me and my best friend Simon were going into a night club called the Pandemonium. I saw Jacw, Alec and Isabelle walking into a storage cupboard. I saw they had knives and panicked because I saw someone walk in there before they did. So like any normal person I thought they were assassins of some sort. I told Simon to get security and I went in after them. That's where I met Jace. He was about to kill a demon. I met him a couple days later in a coffee shop called Java Jones. I went out back with him and my mom rang Out got worried and in my apartment a ravenor demon was there. I managed to kill it with a Sensor but it bit me first. I fainted and woke up in the Institute. And here we are now."

"Wow you've had some adventure" Alice said in awe. Everything she did sounded amazing. Alice then told Clary about her visions. She told Clary about everyone's powers. When Clary heard about how Edward couldn't hear their thoughts she began to think of the reason. Alice stopped talking when she noticed Clary thinking hard. She suddenly perked up.

"I think I know why Edward can't hear our thoughts." Alice looked happy and surprised at the same time.

"REALLY! That would make Edward so happy cause he's been stressing out and thinking he's looking his power."

"We are half angel, half human. Angels have a stronger mind than mundanes. That could mean it would be harder to get through minds. Maybe that's why he can't read our minds." Clary finished, obviously pleased she had thought of something clever about a species she had only known for a few hours.

"I gotta tell Edward." Alice said that. She stood up and ran downstairs.

* * *

So I'm glad everyone was here. It's been a long time since we last saw each other when we graduated. A lot has happened since I last saw you guys." Jessica said. Angela, Mike, Eric and Jessica were out in a club and thought they could have a little reunion. Angela was happy to see all her friends again and was excited to catch up with them. Mike was thinking maybe he could get back together with Jess. He messed up but thought he could make it up to her. All his hopes were lost with what Jessica said next.

"So another reason I wanted to see all you guys again is cause I got a new boyfriend and we're really serious right not and I thought it would be awesome for my high school friends to meet him. Since we kept in touch I thought it would be a good meet up." When Jessica said that Eric and Angela were questioning everything. They were obviously excited and Jessica was obviously happy to get all the attention.

"What does he look like?"

"Where did you guys meet?"

"When do we get to meet him?"

"What is he like?"

"Is he a cool guy?" That came from Eric. Jessica put her hands up and was laughing.

"Guys, guys calm down. You'll meet him in five minutes so most of your questions will be answered. And we met while I was in New York." She smiled and ordered more drinks. They went into a booth and waited for this mystery chatted about what was happening in there lives right now and everything was also normal until someone came over to their booth. This guy scared the carp out of Angela, Eric and Mike. He had black eyes that looked really intimidating. He had _a lot_ of tattoos and had a lot of muscles. It was scary. He had a tight fitting T-Shirt that showed off his 8 pack. He was quite pale and he had _very_ white hair. Jessica smiled and moved over so he could sit down.

"Guys meet my boyfriend. Sebastian" everyone smiled nervously at 'Sebastian'. Jessica couldn't seem to get the hint that everyone was uncomfortable, nervous and slightly scared of this guy. "Sebastian meet my best friends from high school. Angela , Eric and Mike." Everyone muttered a small hey and a little wave. Sebastian smiled. He waved over for a pint of beer and looked around the small group of friends Jessica had. Jessica was his source of information on the Cullens, she seemed to know the most out of everyone. Because of her he could track down anyone and know everything about her. All because of Jessica's stupidity.

* * *

Magnus could not hold down his excitement. Edward had just explained that they "sparkle like diamonds" Bella's words not his, in the sun. He wanted it to be morning now so he could see all that glitter. He only wished he fluttered in the sun. All he had was cat eyes. Which was unique in his own way but being able to sparkle in the sun. _Just fabulous._ He was also excited for going shopping with the girls tomorrow as well. He hoped Alice and Rosalie had really good fashion sense. Nothing could be more glorious of having sparkly skin.

Emmet was impressed with Jace. He was happy that he could finally have a fight with someone up to his speed and strength. He thought the Seraph Blades were awesome but he was told by Jace that he couldn't touch them. Or he would be immediately be burned or die or something gruesome like that. Jace gave him a wooden sword and told him basic defense moves. Everything was going pretty well but Jace was still occupied by Sebastian. Jace didn't trust people easily. He knew the blood suckers were harmless enough and he could battle them easily. But he didn't trust them enough to let them in his temporary house. He couldn't wait till they finished the Institute in Forks. Then he would feel like he was at home. This house was unstable and you had hardly any room to train. He didn't like these new type of blood suckers. One type was enough. But he would consider them, depending on how trustworthy they can become. He had to admit Emmet was good with strength and he was obviously the jock in their family. Stupid, but caring and strong. Sebastian was drawing close and it was only a matter of time before he would destroy everything.

* * *

 **Mystery pov:**

I looked around the group of friends that Jessica had. They were clever but not smart. They could give way to much information and didn't even know it. It was just making my job easier.

"So, else did you hang out with in your high school?" I asked innocently.

"Oh well there was this girl called Bella and she was immediately in our group of friends." Angela said.

"Why isn't she here now?" I already knew the answer but I was hoping they would slip uptime more information.

"She's probably with her husband Edward and her adopted daughter Renesmee." Mike said. Mike was clever and smart and I knew it would be hard for him to slip up any information. I knew I had to get rid of him so he couldn't guess my motives. He was smart but sometimes that could get you killed. Maybe he'll say hi to Max for me.

* * *

 **Anf that's this chapter done and I kind of made it into a cliffhanger I'm not sure. But please Read & Review and ** **I hope you like this chapter. :D**


	10. Shopping with Vampires and relatives

**Hey guys so it's Wednesday so that means a new chapter. I am really thankful with the review and I'm happy people are enjoying the fanfiction.**

* * *

I took quite a while for the Cullens to go back to their own home but Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Renesmee came back to go shopping. Jace was not happy about this at all. He still didn't trust them, not one bit. He and Alec were the only ones to dislike these people. They sat in kitchen and had came down after everyone left. Magnus left to help put borders around the new Institute so it was just Jace, Alec and Simon in the house. Jace was drinking coffee and Alec was putting more runes on his arms. Simon came into the kitchen and and grabbed a bottle of blood. He sat down with them and began to drank. Jace pulled a face.

"Do you really have to do that in here blood sucker?" He said disgusted. Simon just shrugged and carried on drinkong.

"Well I don't want to go hunting with those Vamps. Like you and Alec, I don't trust them. The way they are, it's unnatural."

"Well mundane I think that's the first thing we're gonna agree on... and the last thing we agree on", Jace said, he started to twirl a dagger in between his fingers. It started to get Simon very uncomfortable. Jace only fiddled with his daughter when he was bored. And he was _very_ bored.

"Come on let's see how the new Institute is doing. I have nothing g else here to do except watch you drink blood and my Parabatai mope around all day so I must say my farewell." And with that Jace opened the door and have it a good slam when walking out.

* * *

Clary was bored already. They had only been shopping for half an hour and they were still in the same shop. It bored her. She would rather be with Jace and Ppldrawing. _Now that's fun,_ she thought. Right now they were in Pimkie **(it's an actual shop and it is awesome, look it up)** theywere looking at dresses, Alice and Isabelle seemed to get on really well. Only Clary and Rosalie were sitting in the chairs watching with amused expressions as Izzy and Alice at every piece of clothing they saw. Rosalie sighed, "do you wanna go and look at another shop, their gonna be here a while. Clary nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Izzy, I'm going with Rosalie to a different shop"

 _"Okay but when you come back you have to have at least five pieces of clothes."_ She shouted back. Clary groaned but didn't argue. Rosalie and Clary walked off and headed straight to Primark. As they entered they saw a lot of people. Everywhere was clothes, clothes and look more clothes. _At least they didn't come in here,_ Clary thought. If they did they would never leave.

Twenty minutes later each of them had three pairs of clothes. They needed to find to more pairs of clothes to make Isabelle and Alice happy. They were looking through jeans when they overheard a conversation that made the two shoppers freeze.

 _"Jess, I just don't think he's your guy."_

 _"Your just jealous angela. Yeah sure Eric is cute and you guys totally deserve each other but come on have you seen Sebastian? He is just hot"_ said a girl who was most likely Jess. The other girl must be Angela.

 _"I am not jealous. He has tattoos, has a lot of muscles. I'll admit it is hot but his eyes are completely black. Those are just creepy. He doesn't see you with love he just looks at you like your a source of information."_ Clary did not like where this was going. They way 'Angela' described Sebastian sounded all to much like her brother. Rosalie had been told the stories of Valentine and Sebastian, trust Jessica to find him and claim they're girlfriend and boyfriend. She knew Jessica in Forks high school and had never liked her from the beginning. She was just thought she was above everyone else. They carried on arguing about Sebastian and if he was the 'one' for Jessica. Rosalie had had enough. She walked out from behind the rack of clothes and put on a fake smile.

"Hi guys, funny seeing you here." Jessica smirked at Rosalie.

"Oh we were just talking about this amazing guy called Sebastian, he's my boyfriend. He has a lot of muscle, might be even stronger than your Emmet." Angela just rolls her eyes.

"Jess, just shut up about him for one second. So how's your life Rosalie? How's your family and Emmet? Oh! New people! Who's this?" She said while smiling at Clary.

"This is one of my friends, Clary. Clary this is Angela and Jessica" she said Jessica's name as if it was poison. Clary shook hands with Angela and was about to with Jess but she didn't shake hands back.

"How are you guys friends in all seriousness. You look like eleven." Clary was about to speak back when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned her hair slightly and instantly froze. Right behind her was her brother, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

"Now, now Jess no need to go insulting my little sister." He spoke with a cold voice and a smirk. Jessica just opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. "So Clary, he is Jace?" He smiled, his eyes boring into her. It was horrible.

"He's fine and I don't see why that has anything to do with you." He laughed a cold hearted laugh. It was lifeless. Basically it scared Clary.

"Oh my darling sister it has _everything_ to do with me. I'm your brother and he's your boyfriend, I need to know he's treating you fine", he smiled again. He was obviously enjoying this. She couldn't bring out her dagger. It would cause attention to other shoppers. And she couldn't leave because everyone around her was looking at her. Only Rosalie knew what was going on thought her mind. _Run._

* * *

 **So that was today's chapter and I hope you like it. It may be my last chapter for a couple of weeks because I'm going on holiday to the South of France for two weeks and I don't know if it will have internet or Wi-Fi cause last time it did but that was ages ago so who knows? Anyway I'll try and update but I'll probably be swimming. R & R please x ;D**


	11. ITS A VINTAGE JACKET

**So Wednesday means UPDATE! Yeah! So this might be quite short...**

* * *

Jace decided it would of been better to put on an invisibility rune on. Right now there was a girl chatting to him like he was actually interested. He had Clary anyway. The girl had a blonde bob and glasses.

"I'm really sorry but I do have to go and meet my friends and girlfriend so if you'll excuse me" he said and walked off. At least he said sorry. He decided that people in Forks were slightly weird. He walked over to what might appear to be an old building but what it really is, is the Institute. Jace could see it was finished. He saw five people standing at the front of the doors. When he got closer he could see it was a Shadowhunter, one of the fair folk, a vampire, a werewolf and Magnus Bane. He walked over and smiled. Sort of. Magnus Bane was putting some sort of blue magic around the walls. He finished and looked really drained. He was about to fall over when the fairy caught him.

"Well now I could really fancy some coffee. Where's Chairman meow?" Jace smirked.

"Don't worry boss when he uses quite a bit of magic he gets a little delirious." The werewolf spoke. The Shadowhunter turned ed to see Jace and realized it was someone from the council.

"Ah Jace the Institute has just been finished. Weapons have been filled. New kitchens and beds have been applied now all you need to do is get your stuff together from your temporary home and move in here. More Shadowhunters are on the way." He didn't smile, nor did his face expression changed while he was talking. That was it, he was a member of the Clave and was cold hearted. Jace thanked him and texted everyone the good news, he got immediate reptile

 _Alec - thank the angel I can't stand it anymore_

 _Isabelle - YAY more places to put my clothes and more space to do cooking!_

 _Simon - does this mean I don't have to share a room?_

 _Clary - that's great. Help. Sebastian has corned me and Rosalie in a shop..._

Jace grew furious. He grabbed Magnus' arm and dragged him over, where someone couldn't here.

"Excuse me but that is a vintage jacket" he complained.

"Just shut up and portal me over to the shopping center-"

"YES FINALLY SOMEONE WANTS TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME!"

"No that's not what I meant, portal us in the shopping centre, Sebastian has Rosalie and Clary corned in a shop"

"Oh dear well if I must, I must" with that they went over to the shopping scentre. Jace's worst nightmare.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short there's gonna be a longer chapter next time. I also must say thank you for all the reviews I've been getting and I will go now I don't Gove compliments that well...**


	12. Author Update

**So I'm having writers block so I won't be updating this story for a while until I figure out how it is going to end. I will try and update it as soon as I figure it out.**

 **~Shadowdemon-girl75**


	13. Wiping their memories

**So guys I have finally updated and I am so sorry about not up dating for a while. By the way I will not update on every Wednesday cause I get confused. I am quite possibly the most confused/confusing person on earth so... I have nothing to say**

* * *

The first thing Jace wanted to do when he saw Sebastian was kill him. He had a nerve coming here and going anywhere near Clary. Oh he was so going to die. Sadly he had a good plan by doing it in front of mundanes. Clever smartass idiot. Jace strode up to them with a furious look on his face. Mundanes looked at him with a bit of fear but didn't do anything. Magnus who was just behind him. Had a basket and kept randomly chucking clothes in the ever growing pile in the basket.

As he got to Clary he only recognized Clary, Rosalie and _Sebastian._ Ugh he hated him. Oh he was so going to die. Two Mundanes were standing with them. One had her arm around Sebastian and the other was scowling at both of them. She then looked over to the man walking his way to Clary and Rosalie. _Where are these new people coming from?_ Angela thought. First, Jess gets a new boyfriend, who gives her the creeps. He must have moved here cause she had never seen anyone like that in Forks before. Second, is Clary, a really sweet girl who looked really nice. Angela didn't believe what Jessica had said about Clary. She did _not_ look like a eleven year old, in fact Jessica probably said it cause she was jealous. Clary had beautiful red curly hair, fair white skin with a couple of freckles. She was small yes, but she had muscle and had a perfect body. Jess was _definitely_ jealous. Then all of a sudden a guy just came storming up, put his arm around Clary, then glared at Sebastian like he was disgusted by what he saw. Angela was very clever and knew they had a bad history. But Sebastian just smirked, like this was all a game.

"How are you controlling the heavenly fire, Jace? Is it fun to know that you could hurt Clary without meaning to?" He laughed as Jace's face turned to one in rage.

"Is it fun to know how many people are looking for you? How is it being on The Clave's Wanted list?" He retorted. Not caring that Mundanes could hear them.

"Well if you must know it is quite amusing. They run about, ordering people what to do. Scared out of their minds, I'm just finishing what Valentine started. _You_ Just happened to be on the losing side," he then looked at Clary, "well I must be going _sis,_ it was nice meeting you, we haven't really caught up since the sword incident but I'm willing to forgive. After all we are family. Even if you did kill Valentine," with that he walked off, laughing a little. Angela had just registered what he had said, _Sword? Heavenly fire? Who's Valentine? Why did Clary kill him? Clave? Okay what is going on?_ These thoughts began to circle around Angela's head. She then looked at Jace who was talking quietly with Clary and this sparkly guy.

Jace was very tall and was possibly even more muscular than Sebastian. He had golden eyes and blond hair that was definitely not dyed. He had a faint glow in his veins as if something was physically inside of him. Angela looked over to her best friend and sighed. _She is definitely jealous of Clary, the look on her face when she see's Jace says it all._ Angela never understood why Jess got so jealous. She remembered the first time Bella came here and got all the attention from the Cullens and Mike. Jeez she would never hear the end of it. But they were friends, so she stuck with it. Angela was smart, she knew well enough to know not to go in their business. Yet curiosity killed, so she grabbed Jess' arm and walked off. Forgetting about the bag and everything. She was going to do some serious researching. Even if it killed her.

"Angela?" Jess asked as they walked out the shop.

"Yes?"

"How do you think Clary got such a hot boy-" but she was cut off.

"Jess! You already have a boyfriend. Just let it go. And don't be so jealous," she shouted.

" _Jealous?_ Me? Jealous? Yeah right," she scoffed.

"That's enough! I'm taking you home then leaving to do some researching!" Little did she know a black eyed Shadowhunter was watching from the shadows, hearing every word she said.

When they left the boy smiled. Everything was going as planned. Once Jess had cut herself off from her friends, no one will be able to stop the fate that is happening to her. Then he thought of Angela and her researching.

"Oh no you don't", he said, with that he walked off in his glamour. Following the car to their home.

* * *

Angela had just got home, no one was their 'cause they were all at a party of some sort. She dropped her bag by the door and made her way to the kitchen. She made herself a coffee and went upstairs to do some researching. As she sat down on the computer she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned to the window to find nothing. Shrugging it off, Angela logged on to see what she could find. She typed in the first thing that went into her mind. **Heavenly Fire** **.** As she got on she found herself looking at lots of links to lots of websites. One sight caught her eye.

 _The mythical and the magical_

 _Heavenly Fire is a magnificent fire from Heaven. It is the power of Angels and runs through their veins._

 _Adams is a substance that is also fused with the Heavenly Fire. It is the power that help makes the Seraph Blade so magical. The heavenly fire that is infused with the Seraph Blade makes it so powerful, it is also why it is used to kill the demons from Hell..._

She stopped reading for it was starting to give her a headache. What the hell is Adamas? Is her first thought. Her second thought was Demons? Angels? Why would they be using a term of phrase. If heavenly fire us real then why would be inside of Jace? What was happening? Angela was getting confused even more.

 **Demons and Angels.**

She typed in next.

 _Demons are commonly known as the devils in Hell. Some maybe said to have been Angels that have Fallen. Others are known as the servers for Satan. Conspiracy theorists are some times to believe that the demons themselves come up to the Earth and form a human body to eat and destroy the human race. What people really wonder us. Does anybody protect us? And if they do how come we have never seen, heard of? Are these protesters in hiding? Or has their race died out as well?_

 _Angels are a different matter. They serve out Lord and watch over us. But who destroys the demons. Some artifacts have been descovered. They are in a museum in London. People call it The Grey Book. It has patterns and Runes of some sort. Each Rune has a different meaning. Some for Soundless, Strength, Agility. This book was found only a few months ago, by a man who didn't want to show his face. This man was questioned by Curators all he had said was, "you'll find out soon enough", he had walked out of the museum and had disappeared without a trace. Police have been trying to find this man and are suspecting him as a Terrorist. What theorists want to know is. What will we find out and will it be good or bad?_

After reading about that website Angela typed in **The Grey Book.** What was The Grey Book? After poking around the Internet she found a report about a British Museum in London finding a new artifact. With a hope that she might be getting close she clicked on the website. Her coffee all forgotten.

 _The Grey Book was found by a mysterious man in a hood. People have studied this book through thick and thin and have yet to find it a conundrum. All we have found are pictures of people dressed in black fighting what we would call demons. They are covered in these tribal tattoos and have a Pearce look on their face. In the back of the photo stood a man holding an elegant cup, pouring blood into it. The rest of the book is full of 'Runes' and mentions a word written quite repeatedly. 'Shadowhun-'_

Angela was yanked out of her seat and pushed to the ground. The man was tall and muscular, with white hair and completely black eyes full of hatred. His arms covered in what looked like the 'Runes' from the pictures on the website. His hood was up but you could jest about see his eyes and hair. Angela gasped in surprise, _He must be the man from the museum in London!_ She thought. On his back you could just make out two glowing swords. They seemed beautiful but evil. He had daggers in his boots, on a sheath or strapped to his side. He brought out a sword that basically felt all evil. I tried to get back but he pushed me down further. Sword at my throat.

"We don't want a little mundie finding what's about to happen before it already started now do we?" He asked. To Angela, the voice sounded slightly familiar.

"Aahh so you find my voice familiar do you? Well let me remind you", with that he pulled down his hood, she starred, to find Sebastian smiling a cruel grin.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted, hoping her neighbours might hear her. But no, they didn't.

"I'm just making my plan go correctly, that is all", he smiled and punched her. Black spots danced in her vision. He picked her and threw her over his shoulder. Before Angela passed out she just managed to finish the sentence on the screen. _'Shadowhunters', will they save us?_ After that she passed out and found herself being carried away by a monster.

* * *

Magnus was very frustrated. He knew that as soon as he found his book in a museum in London. That was what annoyed him. He found out Sebastian had gave it to these ignorant Mundanes. Magnus didn't know what he was up to be he couldn't be sure. As happy as he was about Alec saying they were together at the field were it all started he just couldn't forget what he did. But alas he did care for those blasted Shadowhunters. So he was found what he did best.

Magic.

He didn't trust blood suckers ever since Camille. Sure there was Sherman but he could walk in the day so that was different. But he didn't trust t those golden eyed vamps. Nah uh. No way. He had talked to Jace, Alec and the rest. No matter how much it hurt he was going to wipe their memories. Later that day at the mall with Jace after facing Sebastian. He had had a phone call from the Clave saying that they knew that the Vamps had found out. It was either wipe their memories or stripped from their runes. Magnus would've been banished from Alicante and various other places. At a time like the war there was no messing about. How he was going to wipe their memories without being killed Magnus didn't know.

He sat down in the small room in the house. Ready to pack up. Of course he could do it with a snap of the fingers, but he needed time to think. As he packed up he found a bow and arrow on top of a box. Intricate carvings of Runes were cut into the bow. At the tip of the arrow was Adamas so it could actually kill demons. Magnus smiled. It was Alec's. Even if they were broken up he still cared for him. No matter what.

"Magnus have you seen my-", Alec had walked in, in his usual dark grey jumper, ripped jeans and worn out trainers. He may not be wearing sparkles but it still brought butterflies to his stomach. Everything Alec did brought a small smile to his face. He was so innocent yet so unhappy and dark. Magnus snapped out of Alec-Land and passed over his weapon.

"You all packed then Alec?", he asked.

"Yes, Magnus. Just have to pack up the weapons and we can wait for the others to finish", he said. He then frowned at the look on Magnus' face.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed, "No, I don't know how I can wipe their memories without being killed", Magnus said. He never like being weak and worn out in front of people but with Alec, that was alright.

"Well, I suppose I can hold them down for you so you don't get hurt", he suggested.

"That would be great Alec, thank you", with that Alec walked away with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **And that is the end of today's chapter. Again ssorry for not updating. My updates will be slow but hopefully great in the end... if you are still reading this story and not given up on how I haven't updated in so long then. Hi! Glad your still following. Bye...**


End file.
